


Turn Around

by theresonatinglight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fifth Year Lily, Fluff, Rated T for language, Rivals to Lovers(?), Seventh Year Scorpius, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight/pseuds/theresonatinglight
Summary: The gradual turn-around of two hearts through three encounters and one short letter. Fluff, oneshot. LLPxSM
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 12





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of the Harry Potter series.
> 
> Written for Luck O' The Irish Seamione’s Speak through Songs FF.net Challenge way back in 2012. I’ve decided to give it a bit of a revamp for AO3. Enjoy!

~x~

_ “Please say to me, you’ll let me be your man, _

_ And please say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand.” _

_ \--I Want to Hold Your Hand, The Beatles _

::Scorpius/Lily::

~x~

“Oi, Potter!”

The redheaded fifth year doesn’t even turn around. “What do you want, Malfoy?” she spits out, quickening her pace.  _ If the git really wants to tell me anything interesting, he’ll have to keep up. _

“What do I want?” Scorpius Malfoy repeats, following her through the snow-covered Hogsmeade streets. His lips twitch into a smirk. “Really, Potter? Well, I want a whole lot of things, none of which should concern you.” 

“You  _ arsehole _ .”

“Fine, why don’t you keep your little Gryffindor nose out of other people’s business then?” 

This time, the girl does turn. She stops right in her tracks, eyes shooting daggers. “Honestly, do you just go around bothering people for fun? Don’t you have anything better to do? Can’t you leave me alone for once?”

He opens his mouth to deliver a smart answer, but stops short. Something sparks inside of him then, something he’s not quite sure he dislikes. “Fine. Have it your way.” He glares back before stalking briskly away. 

~x~

The next time they meet is exactly three months and five days later. The sun is shining brightly over the late May landscape, but two students chose instead to study between Kettle and Kneen with library books stacked far above their heads.

Muttering spells and dates under their breaths, each hardly seems to notice the other’s presence. But this is not the case. The young Malfoy has been awaiting his chance ever since the fateful encounter in mid-February. When the girl finally re-shelves the last book and reaches down to pick up her bag, he makes his move. “Lily.”

The two syllables hang suspended in the air around them. He’s practiced this for hours. It’s what she least expects. Lily turns slowly, frowning slightly as she tries to figure out his motive. “What?” 

The question from last time lingers in their minds.  _ What do you want? _ When he makes no move to answer, she walks away, taking one last curious glance before she disappears from his sight. 

~x~

Platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross Station is, as it always is on this particular day in June, bustling with excitement. Students chatter with their friends and bid them farewell for the summer vacation while seeking out their parents for the first time since Easter. 

One girl, though, isn’t paying attention to her friends and family. Instead, she scans the platform for the telltale flash of blond hair. Finally, Lily spots him standing on the opposite end of the platform, his back facing towards her, and the corners of her mouth lift up into the ghost of a smile. 

It’s not like she  _ cares  _ that she’ll probably never see him again or anything; she just doesn’t want to forget. But what is there to remember, really? Five years of teasing and quarreling - it’s a known fact that Malfoys and Potters are incapable of getting along - coupled with a few awkward encounters. They have never really hated each other, when it comes down to it. All that truly separates them are old family quarrels and baseless stereotypes.  _ The memories are so much less than they could have been,  _ Lily thinks.  _ And _ they  _ are so much less than they could have been. _ But alas, this is the end.

She watches for a second more before sighing and turning back to her mum and dad. 

~x~

A warm breeze ruffles the curtains in the little house. Outside, Lily hears the sounds of children playing, a dog barking, leaves rustling. Little does she know, an owl glides gracefully through the air with a letter for her. When she notices the majestic brown bird sitting on her windowsill, she can’t fathom what sort of note it might be carrying. Surely, none of her friends’ birds look like  _ that _ . She’s tempted to send the strange bird back to its owner, letter unread, but as she’s about to shoo the creature out the window, her curiosity gets the better of her.

She holds her breath in anticipation, carefully unrolling the parchment the owl was carrying. She’s surprised to see that the letter holds neither address nor signature, only a quote from an old Muggle song. But with one glance at the flowing, graceful calligraphy, there is no doubt in her mind about the sender’s identity. Slowly, a warm smile spreads across her face. Though only two lines long, the note holds a world of meaning.

~x~

_ “Please say to me, you’ll let me be your man, _

_ And please say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand.” _

~x~

  
THE END.


End file.
